The Things in Between
by XQueenXFoxX
Summary: SEQUEL TO MY LIFE Two years have past and Sasuke and Naruto had been happy, but when new problems come to they're already frustrating situation, their lives starts to unravel. For all involved. Mainly SasuNaru One-side LeeSaku, and other pairings.
1. Chapter 1

Hello People! I'm Back! And with the Sequel! Oh man, I made you guys wait so long. I'm Really Sorry! But you know, School comes first, and they been giving us **alot** if homework.

Any way, Sakura's husband is Lee. Which I'm not surprised, it's just that I want to know what you guys wanted Sakura's Husband to be. And I named the kids, I put whatever name appeared in the top of my head.

I also like to thank Crazy Purple Sage for giving me some ideas. Thanks!

_This chapter is just about what happen for the last 2 years. nothing major happens yet._

Summary: SEQUEL TO MY LIFE

For the past two years things have been good for both Sasuke, Naruto, And Sakura. But when problems start to enter their lives, how can they fix these Physical, Mental, and Emotional problems while trying to keep their kids and reputations out of it?

**Rated T- For Language, Sexual References, and Drug References. Other themes would appear in later chapters.**

Declaimer: Don't own.

--

_Narrator's P.O.V_

Two Men are seen kissing each other by a run-down trailer. The Black haired man stops after a few minutes and puts his hand on he's 18 year old, lover's cheek. 'Baby, I love you so much.' looking directly into those cerulean eyes. The blonde blush at the look he's older lover is giving him and answers back. 'Love you too, Honey.' As he's lover started kissing he's neck. After a few minutes the blonde pulls away, looking around the trailer park. 'Sasuke, stop, someone might see.' and pushes him off. The black haired man, known as Sasuke sighs and takes he's loves hand. 'Naruto, you just ruined the mood. Okay, let's go inside and have dinner.' And both enter inside _their _run-down trailer. While they had dinner, the black haired man was thinking about what's happened for the last two years since their wedding.

_Sasuke's P.O.V_

Life has been good for the past 2 years. Naruto and I are happy together and Sakura and Lee are still around, which I found surprising.

Things change though. First off, Me and Naruto got fired from the Ranch for 'Disturbing The Peace' and 'Public Affection', You know what I'm talking about. So, it was a pain in the butt to get new jobs, I 'm still a mechanic in a different ranch, and Naruto working at the Gas Station, Naruto told me that we shouldn't work together so we don't get fired for the same reason as our last job. Second, I have to pay child support for my boys and girl and weekly visits, so that taking away money and time with Naruto. Third, we're living in a run-down trailer, what else do you want me to say?

Okay now the good part. First, we both have got a raise, which we really need. And I'm _slowly _bonding with my boys, seems that the weekly visits are becoming useful.

My oldest son, Landin, Has been cold toward me and Naruto, especially Naruto. He is 7, but he's disturbingly smart, he knows what's been going on with he's mother and me, and he hates me for hurting he's mother. He hates Naruto for being the reason for the divorce, but Junior doesn't know the entire story. My other son, Kenny, doesn't really know what happened with he's mother and me, even after Junior explained it to him. But he's getting used to having me and Naruto around Sakura's house. My little girl Delilah is now three, and isn't that much interested in anyone, expect Sakura, so I'm not really worried about her right now. But the thing is, that my kids are becoming a problem. It's costing me 450 for child support, and only get paid 500 a month, so I only have 50 to pay the taxes and food and Naruto only makes 200, so we're barely getting by.

'Sasuke, are you going to eat your food?' I broke out of my thoughts and looked up and I see Naruto washing the dishes, taking a glance at me. 'Yeah.' I say while starting eating the beef and mash potatoes. 'Sasuke, there's a letter for you in table from a man named Fugaku.' I almost choked on the meat in my mouth, when I heard "Fugaku" 'I think it's important, it was a rushed delivery.' Naruto said while drying the dishes. I hurried up and ate my food, and went to open the letter. My eyes went wide for what I read.

Dear Son,

I'm going to come visit you and you _Husband_. I be there on Monday afternoon at 3. Pick me up at the memorial airport. 

From,

Your father.

"Holy Shit" I thought and looked at Naruto who was watching a soccer game. I glanced at the paper, and stood up and walked toward Naruto, not knowing how to break the news. 'Hey, baby.' Naruto turns his attention to me. 'Yeah, Sasuke?' I signed and sat down. 'I don't know how to say this, but, my father is coming.' Naruto eyes went wide. 'Really? Why?' Naruto asked, not believing what he was hearing. 'Sasuke, he would even talk to us, let alone visit us, why in the world would he come?' Naruto said, unpleased with the news. But there was also hint of fear that I should have been paying attention to more.

"I don't know, but it's important.' I then folded up the letter, put it in its case and threw it at the table, which landed on the floor. I then sat up and lit a cigarette, I always smoke when I'm under stress, and I'm been doing that a lot lately. 'So, are we calling off work for a while? While your father here?' Naruto asked running a hand across he's hair. 'Unfortunately yes, so I don't know how the hell we going to make it this month. Maybe if were lucky, he would give us some of he's extra money that's lying around in that mansion.' After I said that, I took a smoke from the cigarette. Naruto sat up, now not the bit interested on the game that was on. 'Well, we can just stand here and complain about it, honey. This place is a pig-sty, now this place needs to be cleaned up before you father comes tomorrow afternoon, so let's get a move on.' Naruto picks up a dirty pairs of pants and shirts of the ground and puts them in the washer. I smile and start cleaning the old trailer, making it at least clean for my father.

--

Well, that's the first chapter! I hope it's enough after all the months I made you wait. Probably not. (Laughs)

**Please Review**.

It helps me with the story for some reason.

Oh, and there's a link in my profile.


	2. Chapter 2

Hi guys. Here's the Second Chapter. I try and find a weekday where I can add a chapter every week on that day. Don't know which one yet.

I hope that the other people that reviewed in the first story know about the sequel is out. So if you know them, tell them! They're the ones that wanted a sequel!

Also, I would like some reviews, it kinda makes me feel like no one has read it, even though I know how many people have read it, it kinda makes me less confident. So please review, even if it's one word, it'll help me.

The Declaimer is on my profile, so I don't have to do this.

Anyway, **Crazy PurpleSage** asked me why they were getting paid so little. Well, this is around the 70's, and back then you didn't get paid a lot in a small town, especially as a ranch mechanic or a gas station clerk. So yeah, that's a reason.

Other questions would be answered later.

**Warning!: Language.**

Well, here's chapter 2! Enjoy!

--

Chapter 2

--

_Narrator's P.O.V_

Neither of the two had said a thing, as they were driving to the airport. 2 hours of silence seemed torture as the blond's mind was replaying the last time he had meet he's 'Father in law' and the things he had said. The blond almost wanted to blame Sasuke for taking him to the airport and meeting him, but it was better for him to meet him there than waiting at home and becoming paranoid. 'Baby, where here.' The raven said softly, shaking him softly to get the blond out of he's mind. The blond looked at his husband, pleading in he's eyes, to not make him go in there. The raven signed, 'I know Naruto, but you gotta meet him sooner or later, its better sooner.' The raven then got out of the car, telling the blond to come with him, and the blond slowly get out and headed towards the doors of the airport.

_Naruto's P.O.V_

We enter the airport, it was crowed with people, we walked to the screens that show the departures and arrivals. We looked for New Orleans, and found out that Fugaku had arrived, a few minutes ago. 'Baby, come on, we shouldn't keep him waiting, he'll be pissed.' Sasuke then grabbed my arm and ran all the way to Gate F-23.

When we found it was the last gate in the airport, and was almost 2 miles long, I thought I would collapse, I haven't run this much since middle school. Seems that same way with Sasuke, he was breathing hard, but still kept that same speed. When we were near the gate, we started walking trying to regain our breaths. We fixed our cloths and hair, trying to look presentable to Fugaku. As we walked closer, I only saw one person that looked like he was waiting for someone, Fugaku. Sasuke called out first, 'Father, it's me Sasuke!'. For some reason, I started to feel, _something_, but I couldn't put my finger on it. Fugaku then turned to us, that feeling grew more, and I almost wanted to run.

Fugaku looked pissed. And he walked us. A normal person would greet their son with a hug, or pat on a back, when they haven't seen them for a long time. But, Fugaku just walked passed us, for a few seconds we stand there, dumb folded by how confident he was. 'What, are you two doing to stand there all day like a bunch of dumb shits or what!?' he yelled, and started walking again, cursing along the way. 'Well, this is going to be a long week.' I muttered softly, and Sasuke heard. 'Well, he was going to visit sooner or later, just get it over with.' We ran to catch up to him.

But that feeling didn't go away, it seems like the more I'm around him, the more I want to run away from him. The feeling was like it was trying to tell me something, but I ignored it.

--

Night started to fall as we arrived at the trailer. It had been a long drive. No one talked, and it was really uncomfortable, I felt like Fugaku was staring at me too long from the back seat as Sasuke drove. As the Toyota stopped, Fugaku immediately got out of the car. 'This is where you live? What happened to that Victorian?' Fugaku asked, bluntly. 'Sakura owns it now.' Sasuke said, like it wasn't a big deal. 'What? She got it? Why in hell did she get it? Wasn't it under your name?' Fugaku sounded like he was getting angry. 'Yeah, but the judge thought that since she got the kids, that she should get the house too.' Sasuke said calmly, staring at he's father eyes, not showing a hint of fear. Like he has done this before. Fugaku just stared at him. He then blew up.

'WHAT!? YOU own that house, and now the bitch has it! Do you know how much money that fucking house cost me?!, 100 grand, that a whole lot of fucking money that you just let that Judge give away. You don't give a damn when others waste lots of money on your gifts, you know what, you aren't getting anymore! You fucking turd!' Fugaku was screaming like hell, but Sasuke didn't even flinch. I was really afraid, and I walked back to the trailer. I went straight for the bedroom, even from there, I could still here them arguing, screaming and yelling. The more the argument lasted, the more terrified I became. I heard the neighbors coming out of their rented homes, talking among themselves, I became embarrassed. The fight lasted a few minutes more, and then it was silent.

I heard the trailer door slam, and I heard someone approaching the bedroom door, Sasuke popped his head in, and then came towards me. 'Sorry about that Naruto. I didn't tell my father about the house after I told him about the divorce. He was already mad at me because of the divorce; I didn't feel like telling him about the house and him yelling at me more about it.' Sasuke rubbed small circles on my back, to try to calm me down, it worked a little. 'Well, Sasuke. it's okay. Do you want me to make you guys' dinner?' 'Yeah, a cooked meal would cool him down. Mom always made him food when he was angry.' He kissed me and went back to the living room. I signed and got up.

--

I cooked some 'Carne Asada' that I learned to make from a Mexican neighbor and some beans. They seemed to like it. After they were done I started cleaning up the table and washed the dishes, Sasuke and Fugaku went to the living room. As I was washing the dishes I overheard they're conversation.

'Well, Sasuke I want to tell you about your mother and I.' Fugaku said, I strained my ears to hear more. 'What about you and mom?' Fugaku paused and tried to find the right words to say to Sasuke with out the bad reaction.

'We're getting divorced.'

--

Wow. That was interesting. It ain't much now, but it's getting there. Soon, Sakura and the kids are coming in, don't worry about it.

You know, this is way longer than my last story, (Laughs). I trying to make longer chapters.

Remember:

I need some reviews, keeps me writing.

I have a poll in my profile. Please vote.

Until next time!


	3. Chapter 3

I guess that I'll update on Friday. Unless something happens, I put it on my site (See the Bottom of my profile for link) once I get a calendar on it. There is a poll in my profile that I need for someone to vote for my next project. So please vote.

Anyway. I want to say this.

OBAMA WON! WOOHOO! Isn't that exciting! History has been made! First African-American President! Now if only there was a Hispanic President. (Wonders)

Anyway. Enjoy. Sorry it's short. But you learn something about the characters.

**Warning: Strong Language (You probably still read it anyway.) **

--

Chapter: 3

_--_

_Narrator's P.O.V _

They're where silence and tension between the two men, as the youngest started at the floor. A frown was quickly forming in he's face, while he was staring at the old stained carpet. Naruto could only stare as he watched the scene unfold. 'You and Mom are what?' Sasuke almost whispered as he staring at the carpet. Fugaku only stared at Naruto, Watching him then he's son. 'You heard me, Sasuke.' Fugaku said as he took he's soulless eyes off of Naruto and onto Sasuke. 'Why in hell, are you getting a divorce?!' Sasuke yelled as he whipped he's to face. Fugaku said, angered. 'Mikoto was a Whore. She was a high-classed Prostitute. I didn't know before I married her, she seemed like an all Japanese-American girl when I married her, thought she had nothing to hide. And when I found out, she said that she'll stop, but with her addiction, she started all over again the next day. After 38 years I had enough.' Fugaku said, eyeing Naruto through the kitchen window, who seemed that he was washing the dishes. Sasuke hit the table hard, knocking all the things off it, Naruto quickly turned he's to see what was happening.

--

_Naruto's P.O.V_

I heard a loud thump. I turned my head to see all the magazines, new papers and personal items on the floor. Sasuke was giving the death glare to he's father, who seemed unaffected. 'You lying, piece of SHIT! Mom was NEVER a WHORE!' Sasuke screamed at Fugaku. Fugaku smirked, 'Really Sasuke? Remember when she was gone every night? Working her over night shift at the company? NO, She was having the fun of her life with God knows how much guys. You and your older brother only saw the caring mother. But in reality, she was the fucking whore in that filthy brothel, who got the highest pay of them all! And-'

SMACK!!!!!

Fugaku was on the floor, with he's jaw bleeding. 'GET THE FUCK OUT OF MY HOUSE!' NOW!' Fugaku got up and left. I stood shocked. Sasuke walked up to me and took me to an embrace. He whispered in my ear. 'I'm sorry, baby. I just had to do that. I didn't want to upset you.' He then whipped my checks. Tears. I was crying. He then kissed my forehead and said sweet nothings into my ears.

--

_Yells and screams filled the old, filthy building as he walked through the hallway, Numerous hands reached out from the bars, trying to touch the boy as he passed through. Comments were yelled as he walked, one of men yelled 'FRESH MEAT!' And with that the comments creased._

_But from all of those words he could never forget these._

'_Welcome to your new home. Uzumaki.' _

_SLAM!_

--

'NO!' I sat up. That Dream again. It hasn't happened since I married Sasuke. He looked over and found that Sasuke was sleeping, he sighed "12:45" The Clock said as he looked at it, I then lay back down. Something was going to happen, if he was having that dream again.

Something going to happen, I could feel it.

And it ain't that far away.

--

This chapter Kinda sucked. I did this chapter in 30 minutes.

Wow, Mikoto-Bashing. Does that even exist? Or am I the only one that done it? (Wonders, Again.)

Anyway,

I'm going back into my short chapter thing again. I try to make them longer, but there's one thing you can blame it on.

School.

Okay, maybe me too. (Laughs)


	4. Note

Today's Chapter Is Delayed. I'm Sorry.

Here's the reason is you like to know.

.

(YOu have to copy/paste it.)

Well, I see you next time! And have a wonderful Thanksgiving! 


End file.
